Mi joven vecino naruto-kun
by mikashi
Summary: Hinata hyuga una mujer de 39 años insatisfecha , se empieza a sentir atraída por su adolescente vecino rubio y alegre naruto uzumaki , un amor inocente de naruto contra la lujuria de una hinata insatisfecha que pasara. contenido sexual explicito solo mayores de edad


**Mi vecino naruto-kun **

POV de Hinata

"Haa." Suspiré abriendo la puerta y caminando hacia mi casa.

Las luces estaban apagadas y la casa estaba en silencio, dejé caer mi bolso en el banco y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Mi nombre es Hinata hyuga tengo 39 años, tengo el cabello azul oscuro corto , buen cuerpo a pesar de mi edad , mi estado de relación actual , casada durante 20 años con toneri ototsuki me case con el debido a un matrimonio arreglado por nuestras familias, eso me entristeció por que a diferencia de kushina-chan y mikoto-chan mis mejores amigas, o mi hermana menor hanabi , que se casarían con sus novios que amaban, yo lo hice por compromiso, toneri era un buen negociante pero un pésimo esposo, ademas que se acostaba con sus secretarias era muy exigente conmigo y para colmo odiaba los niños sabiendo que yo misma quería ser madre. El solo dijo que nada de hijos lo cual me molesto, pero como yo no era como mi hermana hanabi, tenia que ser sumisa lo cual no era pero que mas podía hacer, esta es mi horrenda vida de casada y para colmo sola en casa . Mi esposo toneri dirige una gran corporación y está constantemente en viajes de negocios, tengo suerte si lo veo más de unos pocos días al mes, al principio del matrimonio lo quise era muy guapo ... pero a veces siento que jamas lo ame.

Entré en mi habitación, me quité la camisa y dejé caer el sujetador, mis grandes pechos se tambalearon un poco. Era atractiva, la mayoría de las personas probablemente me llamarían una MILF si tuviera hijos. simplemente me puse una camiseta suelta y unos shorts cortos , antes de irme a preparar algo para la cena.

"¿Me pregunto qué estarán pasando?" Hice clic en el control remoto del televisor para poner las noticias mientras usaba mis dedos para empujar mi cabello sobre mis orejas.

Las noticias se escucharon en segundo plano, la única historia interesante fue la de un recaudador de fondos de un hospital local. Mi noche fue insípida, comí un poco de pasta, vi algunos dramas en la televisión y luego me fui a la cama sola. Tiendo a dormir temprano, alrededor de las 10:00.

"Hmm ..." Suspiré un poco de nuevo y me giré en la cama, notando las luces en la puerta de al lado, miré por la ventana.

Mis vecinos son una pareja de mi edad, Minato-san y Kushina-chan mis amigos de la preparatoria, tienen un hijo llamado Naruto uzumaki un chico muy alegre traviezo e inocente , naruto-kun acaba de cumplir 14 años el otro día. Si miro por la ventana puedo ver en su habitacion ya que su habitacion se encuentra ubicada justo frente de la mia en el segundo piso de las casas, normalmente nunca lo haría, pero por alguna razón, por casualidad miré y vi la habitación de Naruto-kun, y me sorprendí.

Conocí a este niño desde que tenía probablemente 5 años, cuando la pareja se mudo al vecindario yo ya vivia ahi desde que me case , por lo cual me alegro tener a kushina como mi vecina tendria a una amiga conmigo pero me sorprendio ver que tenia a naruto su pequeño niño que siempre gritaba que se casaria conmigo cuando creciera lo cual me hacia sonreir de alegria , toneri se molestaba y yo le contestaba al pequeño rubio que si me casaria con el obviamente bromeando con kushina-chan.

Naruto-kun un chico alegre y revoltoso siempre se metia en problemas , algo cambio en mi forma de verlo desde hace unos meses ,antes era un pequeño niño pero aquí estaba pasando las etapas de la pubertad y casi no podía creerlo a travez de mi ventana veia su habitacion iluminada por la luz y no pude evitar mirarlo entro a su habitacion con una toalla supongo que se habra duchado, un pensamiento indebido cruzo por mi mente . Ella sacudio la cabeza alejando esos malos pensamientos, pero no pudo evitar mirar cuando naruto dejo caer su toalla que cubria su piel y con asombro mire y mordi mi labio inferior al ver a mi vecino naruto-kun desnudo en toda su ilegal gloria. Su cabello estaba despeinado y dorado, su cuerpo estaba algo desarrollado pero no era muy alto ... y no sé cómo pero mis ojos se abrieron enormemente al verlo, tenía un pene muy grande mis pezones se pusieron duros. habia había escuchado de kushina-chan que Naruto-kun era "un niño especial como minato" pero jamas pensé que lo dijera de esa manera. Aquí estaba un chico de catorce años con un pene de 7 pulgadas de largo que tenía aproximadamente 2.60 pulgadas de ancho con sus suaves bolas colgando , ¡y aún no estaba duro!. y todavía crecería mas! pensé para mi misma.

"¡HHMM!" De repente me di la vuelta, mi cuerpo se sentía caliente, mis mejillas estaban rojas. "Qué ... es este sentimiento ..."pensó hinata

Lleve mi mano al interior de mis shorts, acaricie en círculos mi clítoris mirando a naruto-kun jugando en su habitación desnudo. Agradecí que fuera en el segundo piso de nuestras casas donde ocurría este espectáculo, meti suavemente un dedo en mi vagina al ver a el rubio adolescente saltar de aquí por aya desnudo su verga colgando y yo solo metí otros tres dedos dentro de mi imaginando que era mi y gemí no entendía porque se sentía tan bien, metí y saque mis dedos rápidamente, pero cuando estaba por correrme, kushina-chan entro a la habitación de naruto y al verlo desnudo la pelirroja se cubrió los ojos y lanzo una toalla a naruto. Finalizando el espectáculo que yo disfrutaba, molesta me desnude y me masturbe pensando en naruto-kun hasta quedarme dormida pero satisfecha.

**Unas semanas ****después**

Mi esposo todavía estaba fuera de la ciudad, pero los padres de Naruto-kun se iban de viaje la semana para celebrar su aniversario y no querían que Naruto-kun se quedara solo en casa, así que me preguntaron si podía quedarse conmigo y ser su niñera . No estaba segura de poder aguantarla tentación de naruto-kun, pero no quería ser una mala amiga para kushina-chan asi que lo deje quedarse.

"Usarás este dormitorio naruto-kun", le dije al chico.

"Muchas gracias", sonrió, tirando su maleta en la cama de repuesto.

"La ducha está al final del pasillo, y hay una piscina en la parte de atrás si quieres nadar". Sonreí. "Si necesitas algo, solo pidelo".

"Gracias, señora Hinata, usted es genial". Naruto sonrió.

Naruto-kun puedes llamarme "hinata" o crees que soy muy vieja dije fingiendo tristeza.

Naruto rápidamente negó y le dijo, "de acuerdo hinata-san digo chan"casi grito. sonreí al verlo nervioso.

Así que Naruto-kun y yo comenzamos a vivir juntos, charlamos y hablamos , naruto-kun era muy parlanchin y travieso, pero como la mayoría de los adolescentes, pasaba mucho tiempo en su teléfono o computadora portátil.

Después de la cena, subí al baño para darme una ducha. Me desnudé y entré, el agua caliente calentaba mi piel. Tomé mi busto de tamaño considerable en mi mano, enjabonándome y quitando el cabezal de la ducha para limpiarlos de cerca.

"¡HMM!" Gemí un poco deslizando la barra de jabón hacia abajo, mi cuerpo estaba tan reprimido que necesitaba un poco de alivio "¡OH!"

Me apoyé en la pared, con una mano frotando mi pecho grande, mientras que la otra apretaba el chorro de la ducha contra mi arrebato necesitado. Gemí suavemente cuando me pellizqué los tiernos pezones y me complací, me aseguré de no hacer ruido, no sabia si naruto-kun me escucharía pero tenía que asegurarme, de todas formas siempre había usado la ducha para masturbarme así muchas veces ... se estaba poniendo difícil no pensar en el miembro de naruto-kun menos con el conviviendo conmigo.

"¿Qué me pasa?" Suspiré secándome el cuerpo con una toalla antes de envolverme para regresar a mi habitación.

"Oh Hinata-chan." Pasé junto a Naruto-kun en el pasillo.

"La ducha está libre si la quieres naruto-kun". Le sonreí al joven rubio.

"Gracias", sonrió el rubio, sonrojándose un poco cuando sus ojos se vieron atraídos por mi amplio busto "Wow, espero poder casarme con alguien tan hermosa como usted "me dijo este zorro inocente.

"Eres demasiado dulce." Me reí un poco antes de dirigirme a mi habitación, sentí su mirada en mi espalda seguramente mirándome el culo, la toalla solo llegaba hasta mis muslos sonreí tal vez mostrarle un poco mi trasero levantando la toalla accidentalmente, lo sonrojaría pense para mi misma, la peliazul se inclino después de dar 3 pasos para darle al adolescente uzumaki un buen vistazo de su bien formado culo y muslos gruesos, traviesamente la hyuga lo miro a través de su hombro derecho pero el joven uzumaki solo desvió su mirada, así que hinata continuo su camino hacia su dormitorio satisfecha de su reacción.

¿Estaba realmente ... mirándome? Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que alguien me miró y me halago así.

Naruto-kun se dio una ducha después de mí y se acostó poco después. Me quedé despierta alrededor de una hora más que él antes de subir a la cama.

"¡HMM!" Escuché ruidos extraños que provenían de la habitación de Naruto-kun, la puerta estaba rota un poco así que asomé la cabeza.

Naruto-kun estaba sentado en el escritorio de la habitación de invitados, sus pantalones cortos estaban alrededor de sus tobillos mientras se sentaba antes de que su computadora portátil acariciando su ahora larga erección hacia un vídeo porno.

"Hmm ... oh sí." Gimió Naruto masturbándose cada vez más rápido.

Jadeé silenciosamente cuando sentí que mi interior se calentaba, mis ojos fijos en Naruto se alegraron. Por primera vez en años empecé a sentirme ... caliente de nuevo. De alguna manera, me estaba excitando este chico y, a partir de mañana, era mi turno de jugar con el.

**El día siguiente**

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente, lista para asegurarme de que Naruto-kun tuviera algún interés en mi, hoy sería un día de coquetear todo lo que pudiera, solo pensar en eso me emocionó. Me aseguré de vestirme con mi camiseta de corte más baja, un sexy sostén y un par de ajustados pantalones de yoga.

"Buenos días, Naruto-kun." Sonreí cuando el joven bajó las escaleras "¿Quieres unos panqueques?"

"Oh, claro". Él asintió tomando asiento en la mesa conmigo.

Naruto agarró algunos y los cortó, los roció en miel de almíbar y puso todo listo para comer.

"lucen deliciosos", sonrió.

"Oh, gracias naruto-kun ,te importa si tomo prestado el jarabe", dije, inclinándome sobre la mesa, asegurándome de que la mayor parte de mis tetas estuvieran expuestas a travez de mi escote lo más posible.

"mhggg." Escuché a Naruto-kun tragar con fuerza mientras trataba de no mirar mis pechos.

Los dos charlamos durante el desayuno, el niño ocasionalmente escabullía su mirada a mis senos, yo me inclinaba aun mas "accidentalmente" delante de el para mostrarle mucho mas mis senos, tome un poco del jarabe pegajoso de los panqueques entre mis dedos y los lamí lascivamente delante de naruto-kun este no creia lo que veían sus ojos , fingiendo que no notaba su mirada azul hambrienta en mis labios y en mi cuerpo.

Me levante para poner los platos sucios en el fregadero y sentí de nuevo la mirada de naruto-kun en mi trasero, así que me incline fingiendo de nuevo tomar algo del suelo por lo que su mirada estaba centrada en mi trasero.

Me levante y mire las mejillas de naruto sonrojadas, le sonreí coqueta mente y le pregunte que si haría yoga conmigo en la sala.

"Claro hinata-chan" dijo feliz el rubio hipercativo.

De acuerdo naruto-kun. Le dije al chico espérame en la sala ya voy, naruto me obedeció y fue a la sala. Yo corrí rápido a mi habitación para ponerme una camisa de tirantes que dejaba al descubierto mi vientre,me saque el brasier y para cambiar mis pantalones de yoga y bragas por unos shorts muy cortos y una tanga negra que toneri me obligo a usar mas de una vez . Pero ahora yo la usaría para ver la reacción de naruto-kun.

Cuando entre a la sala los ojos a uzules de naruto-kun se fijaron en mi cuerpo y se me sonroje y mi centro se calentó.

Naruto-kun debemos estirarnos le dije poniéndome delante del rubio dándole la espalda sentía su mirada azul en mi cuerpo, le dije moviendo mis manos y piernas a los lados , mire por mi hombro el imitaba lo que yo hacia,reí suavemente al ver sus torpes movimientos este se cruzo de brazos entrecerrando los ojos fingiendo molestia .

Luego tomándolo por sorpresa me incline delante de el colocando mis dos palmas de mis manos en el suelo dejando mi trasero levantado el short se metia entre mis nalgas, justo delante del rostro de al inclinarme mas haciendo uso de mis flexibilidad, note que naruto ahora no apartaba su mirada de mi culo.

"Te gusta lo que miras naruto-kun" le pregunte al rubio.

El trago y me contesto con un grito "que"!.

Que si te sientes bien naruto-kun. Sonreí cambiando la pregunta,miro mi escote y asintió rápidamente . yo sonreí

Pasamos alrededor de una hora haciendo "yoga"; solo era yo moliendo mi trasero y pechos en contra del cuerpo joven de naruto-kun y le daba buen espectáculo a naruto-kun con mi flexibilidad , poniendo mis piernas lo mas extendidas que podía mientras estaba acostada en el suelo delante de el, la tanga que tenia puesta se pegaba mas a mi coño,tome mis piernas juntas y las volví a levantar encima de mi cabeza tomando mis piernas a cada lado de mi rostro, el se sonrojo mucho,así que le dije.

"Estaba pensando en pasar el resto del día en la piscina, ¿te gustaría naruto-kun?", Pregunté.

"Claro que suena divertido", sonrió. "Me encanta nadar".

Naruto-kun corrió para ponerse su traje de baño mientras yo limpiaba la sala. Luego subí las escaleras y me puse mi bikini más pequeño que tenia, solo era una tanga de color azul y un sujetador que apenas podía cubrir mis pezones, así que tome mi toalla y baje rápidamente.

"Parece que me venciste al llegar aquí primero ." Me reí mirando a Naruto, que estaba usando un short naranja, me miro y yo le sonreí coqueta mente , el solo trago y rápidamente volteo y grito.

"¡Sí!", Aplaudió antes de saltar a la piscina.

"Fufufu". Me reí un poco antes de dejar mi toalla en la silla y unirme a él en el agua.

Los dos nadamos un poco, ambos disfrutando de la comodidad del agua. Después de perder el tiempo en el agua salí.

"¿a donde vas ?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Iba a broncearme un poco naruto-kun". Me senté en mi silla "Oh, espero que no te importe, pero no quiero ninguna línea de bronceado así que ..."

"¡Eh! ¡Oh!" Dijo Naruto-kun. "N-No, está bien, ¿por qué me importaría? Quiero decir ... es su piscina y su casa hinata-chan". dijo el rubio.

"Bien". Sonreí desatando mi sujetador y tirando de el, mis pechos se tambalearon levemente cuando fueron liberados de su encierro"Siéntete libre de nadar, solo dormiré una siesta aquí".

Fingí quedarme dormida mientras me bronceaba, mis oídos se llenaron con el ruido de Naruto-kun chapoteando en el agua.

Vamos ... están aquí ...

Finalmente, salió del agua y caminó a mi lado para recoger su toalla.

"Wow ..." murmuró "Esas cosas son grandes ... Me pregunto cómo se sentirán?"

"Puedes tocarlos si quieres." Bajé mis gafas de sol.

"¡Hinata-chan!" Exclamó "¡Dios mío, pensé que estabas dormida!"

"Está bien". Me reí "Ven aquí, no me importa".

"E-en serio?" Jadeo naruto-kun.

"Claro". Me hinché con orgullo en mi pecho "Estoy seguro de que un chico de tu edad es curioso, así que vamos, recuerdo que tenía tu edad y cómo eran los chicos con las chicas, estaba tan avergonzada que solía ocultar mis senos todo el tiempo, solo quiero que te sientas cómodo conmigo naruto-kun".

"¿Estás segura?" Dijo mirando a su alrededor con nerviosismo.

"Yo insisto." Sonreí

"DE ACUERDO". Tragó cerrando los ojos antes de agarrar sus manos en mis tetas, sus dedos hundiéndose.

Lentamente abrió los ojos mientras me acariciaba. "Son ... muy suaves, apuesto a que a tu marido le gustan estos".

"Sí, cada vez que realmente regresa a casa, generalmente comienza a chuparlos de inmediato". Suspiré. "Pero no es como si alguna vez estuviera en casa para disfrutarlos en primer lugar".

"Si yo fuera tu marido, jamas me iría ttebayo". Naruto-kun me sonrió.

"Oh, que dulce cariño". Sonreí "Naruto-kun ... ¿te gustaría hacer algo ... más?"

"Eh? Qué quieres decir-?!"

De repente, le di un suave beso.

"Oh ... creo que sabes a lo que me refiero", susurré antes de levantarme y dirigirme hacia adentro, juguetonamente moví mi trasero "Esto es todo tuyo si lo quieres, solo sube".

Me dirigí a la casa y, antes de llegar a mi habitación, Naruto estaba detrás de mi .

¿d-de veras dattebbayo? "Preguntó. Naruto

"en serio ". Sonreí al entrar a mi habitación "Pero si no quieres ... está bien".

"¡No yo quiero!" Él gritó. "Es solo que ... no soy como la mayoría de los chicos que ..."

"¿Tienes un pene grande?" Sonreí. "Lo sé, lo vi el otro día, no me importa, de hecho eso solo lo hace más divertido", dije perversamente.

Entré y me acosté en mi cama. "Ahora ven aquí, cariño".

Naruto nerviosamente se unió a mí en la cama, hice mi mejor esfuerzo para tranquilizarlo, besando lentamente sus labios y frotando su muslo para que se abriera.

"Yo, tú tienes un cuerpo hermoso". acaricie la parte superior del cuerpo joven de naruto-kun. "Y tan grande para un chico de tu edad, apuesto a que serás más alto y guapo que Minato-san".

"Hmm!" Naruto gimió cuando le pellizcó el pezón derecho antes de deslizar mis manos en su short y tome su trasero y lo acaricie suavemente pasando mis uñas por sus jóvenes glúteos.

"Ahora vamos a empezar la parte divertida". Saqué su verga y comencé a acariciarla note que aun tenia su prepucio me lamí los labios seria su primera vez. "¿Alguna vez has hecho algo como este naruto-kun?"

"No ..." se sonrojó.

"Oh, eso me emociona aún más". lo hice sentarse a los pies de la cama mientras me arrodillaba ante él. "Te daré tu primera mamada".

"¡HAA!" Gritó mientras lamía su eje y lo masturbe lentamente durante unos minutos subiendo y bajando mi mano por su verga que lubrique con mi saliva, tome su prepucio y lo baje utilizado mis dedos suavemente lo pele hacia abajo liberando el glande de naruto-kun.

Naruto gimió cuando lo coloqué delante de mi cara antes de abrir la boca, de meter casi todo su verga en mi boca y comencé a moverme hacia atrás y delante y lo chupe suavemente masajeando sus huevos con mi mano izquierda .

"E-Esto se siente raro" gimió Naruto.

"¿Qué tal esto?" De repente tome mis tetas alrededor de su verga y comencé a usarlas para provocar su longitud.

"¡HAAAA!" Gimió aún más.

Levanté y golpeé mis senos lo más rápido posible, mis dedos se clavaron en la carne de mi teta mientras hacía que Naruto gimiera más y más, su cara se puso de un rojo brillante.

"Hinata, me siento extraño, C-CREO QUE VOY -OHH!"

Naruto dejó escapar un profundo gemido cuando comenzó a correrse, dejando que su espeso y joven semen volando hacia arriba y salpicando mis pechos y mi cara junto con mi cabello.

"Lo siento", se sonrojó.

"Está bien". Sonreí levantándome y limpiándome los senos "Eres joven, así que tu cuerpo se excita fácilmente".

"Ahora, entonces ..." Lo empujé sobre su espalda y me puse a horcajadas en su cintura "¿Estás listo para convertirte en un adulto naruto-kun?"

"Hmm ..." Naruto se sonrojó y asintió.

"No te preocupes, te cuidaré bien", le susurré lentamente montandolo , deslizando su verga en mí coño "HMM!"

"¡OHHH!" Gimió Naruto "Esto es ... tan cálido".

"Naruto-kun eres tan grande." Gemí cuando mis entrañas se ajustaron a él "Incluso más grande que mi marido. Es atractivo , pero su verga es muy pequeña, ¡esto es perfecto! "

"¡HAAA!" Gimió Naruto cuando comencé a rodar mis caderas, saltando arriba y abajo sobre su verga , mis tetas revotando felices.

Naruto no podía hacer nada mientras lo follaba, sus manos lentamente llegaron a mis caderas y sostuvieron mis muslos mientras yo rebotaba en su verga.

"Sí, eso es en naruto-kun, ¡oh Dios, necesitaba esto!" Gemí.

"¡HMM!" Gimió Naruto "Hinata ... me siento bien".dijo naruto

"¡No te detengas!" le grité.

"¡AAHHH!" Gimió me abrazo corriéndose fuertemente dentro de mí.

"Hmm." Sentí su joven esperma caliente y pegajoso fluyendo hacia mí coño , Naruto-kun lucía borracho de placer "Maravilloso naruto-kun..."

**Luego**

A medida que la semana avanzaba, Naruto y yo nos aventuramos más y más, estábamos teniendo mucho sexo. Me gustaba pensar que yo era una especie de maestra para él, además de que mis necesidades eran atendidas y el tenía relaciones sexuales, algo que todo adolescente con un pene quiere.

"¡UGH!" Gimió Naruto cuando le hice una mamada para que se ocupara de sus deberes de la mañana.

"Ya te corriste una vez y sigues estando duro". Sonreí con satisfacción "Parece que esto requerirá un tratamiento especial".

Naruto se sonrojó cuando me puse a cuatro patas y sacudí mi trasero "Bueno ... ven, tomame".

Naruto se acercó y tomó una posición de cuclillas antes de empujar lentamente su verga en mí, ambos gemimos en esta posición de estilo perrito.

"Vamos, follame." Gemí.

"¡GRR!" Gimió Naruto y comenzó a empujar sus caderas, su joven verga se hundió en mí, mi culo estaba temblando en respuesta.

"¡OH, sí!" Gemí inclinándome hacia adelante, mis tetas presionando contra el suelo.

Naruto comenzó a follarme tan rápido como pudo, el joven cautivado con la idea del sexo, los dos juntos cogiéndonos como animales.

"¡Oh naruto, oh naruto-kun!" Gemí cuando sentí que mi cuerpo temblaba "¡que rico!"

"¡Srta. Hinata!" Gimió Naruto conmigo "esta tan apretada, tan buena que voy a ..."

después de nuestro trabajo durante toda la semana, Naruto-kun aún no podía durar más de un par de minutos antes, él soltaba su carga, pero afortunadamente, como yo había estado tan sexualmente frustrada, que yo también corría con la misma rapidez.

"¡HAAAA!" Gemí cuando sentí que su semilla me estaba llenando.

"No puedo creer que mis padres vuelvan a casa más tarde hoy". Naruto se quejo y suspiró.

"Oh, está bien". Me levanté "Puedes venir cuando quieras, cariño ... ahora, ¿qué tal si nos bañamos antes de que lleguen aquí ?" le susurre suavemente a mi joven amante

No puedo creer esto, estaba engañando a mi esposo con un adolescente que tenía una gran verga ... era algo increíble, y me encantó, no me sentía mal en absoluto


End file.
